lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Riko Nakahara
Like Rika, Riko enjoys playing the game of duel monsters, looking to his sister for support in his skills. He hopes someday to become a pro duelist but knows that to get that far, he would have to seriously continue to work at it, which he has been doing. For the longest time, his sister had been his dueling opponent but got bored dueling against him anytime he’d whined when he lost. So he would go around the hotel looking for new opponents to duel to sharpen his skills. He is very protective of Rika due to the fact that she is frail with her mind and spirit going back and forth between the human and the spirit worlds. That and from time to time his sister would be targeted by sinister people looking to take her power from her to use for whatever purpose, causing him to be even more worried and protective of her. After all, he feels it is his job as the eldest twin to keep her safe. At the same time when things are mellow, Riko likes to have fun and goof off. Whether it’s dueling or doing other things like playing video games, playing spy detective with Tetsui or running of doing other stuff they have no business doing. But it’s all in good fun considering he’s a very lively kind of person. On the one hand, Riko is very loud and has a tendency to get scolded by Rika when he doesn’t listen to her when she tries to tell him something that’s very important. When he ends of slacking off, he has a habit of not being fully aware of his surroundings and can forget important things, sometimes forget about protecting Rika when he gets caught up into something. He’s impulsive, doing things on a whim and easy to get upset over the littlest things whether it’s losing a duel or someone trying to harm those close to him. Occasionally he will doubt his skill but his sister Luna always looks towards him for encouragement. He can come across a lot of the times as cocky and sure of himself when it comes to his dueling skills despite his doubts, which is causes him to make reckless moves when dueling. He even does it outside of the game, where he can get himself into trouble and Rika has to be the one to get him out of it so they both don’t end up being punished for his stupidity. Appearance Riko is 4’9’’ with gray-gold eyes and sea-green hair that is pulled into a single, high ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of his face but when he doesn't wear it up (like when he's sleeping) it looks like Rika’s in the same situation. His face is rounded just like his sisters with a pointed chin, rounded eyes and a small body figure which is normal for a boy his age. He has a peach-tan skin complexion and a flat chest (no muscles developing yet as he is still young). For his attire, it consists of a short-sleeved white jacket over a sleeveless dark blue shirt with golden markings that differ from Rika's shirt. He also wears white shorts with a dark blue belt and blue sneakers of the same color. Riko also has a bracelet on each wrist and he carries a Duel Disk with a blue and white trim on his left arm. On formal occasions, he wears a blue suit with a white shirt and blue bowtie under the jacket, and black loafers with white, knee-high socks. When he's sleeping, he wears light blue pajamas. When attending school he wears dark-blue short sleeved uniform jacket with white trim that he wears open, a short-sleeved white oxford shirt that he wears loosely, doesn’t tuck in, long black pants, white socks and black suede shoes. History Riko Nakahara is the fraternal twin to Rika Nakahara and the son to parents Taichi Nakahara and Kazaka Nakahara. He is the eldest of the twins, being born first before Rika and is impulsive, loud and very energetic unlike Rika who is calm, quiet and collected. Riko lives together with Rika originally at the Mansions at Azabu Towers Hotel before recently having to move into a girl’s dormitory building with his sister at the Hinata Sou Inn. Before the move, their time was spent alone while their parents worked in fields that were not in town and so, they received their education via the internet due to their parents’ paranoia of not wanting to send them off to public schooling by themselves with them not being around all the time. Riko and his sister both had gotten into the game of Duel Monsters and he’d often duel against his sister, losing often and whining about it, making her not only tired of playing against him but bored doing so as well. He’d always doubt his skills as a duelist but Rika would always be there to give him a pep talk that ends up cheering him up and making him happy again. Though he has a bragging and overconfidence side, which causes him to make reckless moves when dueling to where he uses easily. He takes pride in his dueling skills and wishes to become a professional duelist but at the same time, he figures he may have to put such a dream on hold due to having to worry about his sister’s health. When she was three, she’d fallen into a coma after a duel which caused her to be bedridden for an entire month. Riko and his parents were worried that Rika would not wake up from her coma; given that she hadn’t within the first two weeks she’d fallen into it. But he was glad that she had and their parents had put him in charge of looking after his sister more from that point on, to make sure she’s taking care of herself to keep her health up. But in reality, her falling into constant comas after the first one had nothing to do with her health but her mind and spirit forcibly at will leaving her body to tend to what Rika had called it, the Duel Monsters Spirit World where her card Ancient Fairy Dragon lived among other duel monsters in peace but that peace was disturbed due to Zeman, the Ape King who’d imprisoned majority of the monsters by turning them into stone. Rika had told him that she’d made a promise to protect the world so if she had to go back, she wanted him at her side to make sure that she would wake up. Riko, not liking this idea one bit, only somewhat believing his sister reluctantly agreed. The more it’d happened, the more he started to believe her and became protective of her well-being for there were people out there that were out to try and take her away to use what was considered a ‘power’ that she had and they wanted. So anytime Rika was invited to duel tournaments, Riko made sure to be there. These incidents and Rika’s mysterious abilities they kept between the two of them, not telling their parents or Tetsui out of the simple fact that they just automatically knew they wouldn’t believe them. Plus, it was safer that way. The less people knew, the better, for Riko knew that it would keep his sister out of harm’s way. He may not’ve liked how much of a toll the traveling between the human and spirit world was taking on Rika’s body but he promised her that he would support her decision and be by her side no matter what. And when there weren’t any strange occurrences going on that involved his sister, he would hang around another boy in the hotel named Tetsui Kisai that was a duel monsters fanatic, keeping up with the latest on the game and the people who played it but didn’t play the game. When bored, the two of them would play random games around the hotel like detective, spy, or just play video games in the room Tetsui stayed in. Though their games usually ended up with them doing or getting into something they shouldn’t and Rika has to be the one to get them out of it to avoid being punished, with Riko is thankful for. Unlike his sister, he is not very focused when it comes to his studies so he made a lot of poor grades on his online assignments that were low scores. He would rather duel or have fun doing something else than to do school work. Suffice to say that Riko is not stupid, but just lazy and not easily motivated when it comes to things like that. Luckily, their parents got over their slight paranoia of sending their children to a public school by the time they reached the age of thirteen and decided to allow them to attend them to be able to interact with other kids their age so they won’t be cooped up inside a hotel room any longer. Riko was enrolled into Tsukuba Academy, finding it a drag that such a prestigious school puts a large amount of emphasis in student’s assignments and exams at the end of each semester. So he knows he can’t slack off or he’ll end up being transferred to a lower public school. Riko’s just glad to be able to get out more and meet people but at the same time is worried that he and Rika aren’t attending the same school together though they will be sharing the same dorm room in an all-girls dorm no less. Though not a pervert, he wonders just how he’s going to survive living in an all-girls dorm with his sister, thinking it’d be better for him to staying the boys’ dorm next door but alas, this was their parents’ decision with their living arrangements. He hopes that come fall, when he starts school at Tsukuba for the new semester that he can find some new dueling opponents, make friends as well as rivals while at the same time still pushing forth with his dream to become a pro duelist someday so long as he continues to strive and work hard at it. Plot Coming Soon! Riko's Deck Lists MORPHTRONICS DECK Relationships Coming Soon! Trivia *The relationship the original characters Rua and Runa display for one another can be similar to the affection Rin and Len Kagamine from Vocaloid have except Rua and Runa are not romantically in love with one another but there are many fanarts drawn display the similarities between them and the Vocaloid twins. Riko and Rika do not display the same affection for one another but they do care about each other as brother and sisters should. Also See *Rika Nakahara